Les nombreuses femmes de Ronald Bilius Weasley
by Misao-chan3
Summary: TRADUCTION de wolfingpups  Petite OS humoristique sur les pensées débordantes d'imagination de Ron et sur ses futures femmes potentielles. Mais épousera-t-il vraiment un jour une femme identique à celle de ses songes ? Venez découvrir ses conclusions !


Les nombreuses femmes de Ronald Bilius Weasley

Bill était prédestiné à épouser Fleur. Il lui fallait une femme belle et intelligente.

Charlie épouserait une fille ordinaire. Une fille douce et simple qui trouverait toujours matière à conte de fée dans ses histoires de dragon. Elle saurait également guérir ses plaies et ses bleus avec douceur, comme une véritable mère.

Percy épouserait une bibliothécaire qui aurait les cheveux blancs à trente ans et porterait des lunettes aux verres aussi épais que des fonds de bouteille.

Quant à Fred et George, personne ne savait s'ils se calmeraient jamais assez pour se marier un jour. Fred pourrait épouser Angelina, c'était une fille agréable et aventurière. Mais aucun ne semblait être du genre à se marier.

Ginny épouserait Harry, c'était logique.

Dans ses rêves, Ron Weasley épousait une femme tout simplement splendide. Elle était grande, blonde, mince, portait un bonnet D et avait un appétit sexuel comparable à celui d'un garçon de dix-sept ans. Elle s'appelait Brooke, ou Jennifer ou tout simplement Sex-Machine.

Lorsqu'il redescendait un peu sur terre, il se voyait épouser une femme grassouillette qui sentait étrangement le biscuit. Elle s'appelait Gretchen et elle lui rappelait sa Grand Tante Muriel quand elle ronflait.

Hermione n'était rien de tout cela. Elle n'était pas Fleur et ce n'était pas une fille ordinaire. Elle ne serait pas heureuse en bibliothécaire. Elle n'était pas Brooke ni Tante Muriel.

Elle était assise là, à la lueur des bougies, sa peau brillait légèrement et ses yeux pétillaient. Elle était plutôt jolie. Pas autant qu'une Vélane mais jolie quand même. Elle enroulait un bandage autour du bras de Harry qui s'était blessé lors d'un combat brutal contre une foule de gobelins furieux. Elle était attentive et délicate. Elle prévenait toujours Harry lorsqu'une des crèmes magiques qu'elle appliquait risquait de piquer. De temps à autre, ses yeux se posaient sur le livre ouvert posé sur ses genoux pour être sure qu'elle mélangeait et appliquait correctement les ingrédients. Harry ne cessait de la remercier car il aurait été en plus piteux état si elle n'était pas arrivée et n'avait pas lancé un sort magistral pour faire reculer les gobelins. Elle lui disait que ce n'était rien et qu'elle n'avait fait que son devoir d'amie.

Ron regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre miteuse qu'ils avaient louée pour la nuit. Il fit une prière silencieuse pour Remus Lupin car la lune était pleine. Severus Rogue ayant disparu, il n'y avait plus personne pour donner sa potion spéciale au loup-garou. Il espéra aussi que son jeune marié de frère allait bien et que sa sœur, où qu'elle se trouve, dorme profondément.

Terminé ! annonça Hermione en souriant, fière de son travail. Ne dors pas sur ce bras cette nuit.

Elle se leva, non pas de manière fluide comme l'aurait fait Brooke ni avec difficultés comme la forte Gretchen. Elle se leva normalement, comme Hermione l'avait toujours fait. Elle rangea son livre dans son sac et rassembla quelques affaires.

Il est tard. Il faut qu'on dorme.

Tandis qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bains, Ron s'écarta de la fenêtre.

Ca va, mec ?

Harry fit bouger son bras en grimaçant.

Ca va.

Ron observa son ami un moment.

Tu es sur ?

Quoi ? Oui

Ron hocha la tête et se tourna vers son sac à dos pour en sortir son pyjama.

On ne regarde pas, Harry ! Tu vas devoir ignorer tes désirs une minute.

Harry ne rit pas.

Ron serra les mâchoires lorsqu'il entendit Harry sortir de la chambre. Il mit son pyjama rapidement de peur qu'Hermione ne sorte de la salle de bains. Chaque jour qui passait, les discussions avec Harry se raccourcissaient et son rire se faisait de moins en moins entendre. Ron comprenait bien qu'il était stressé, frustré et fatigué. Lui et Hermione ressentaient souvent la même chose mais ils en parlaient pour se libérer, ils discutaient et riaient. Harry ne prenait plus part à leurs conversations. Il restait le plus souvent à la fenêtre.

Hermione pénétra dans la pièce. Son pyjama était modeste, contrairement au fantasme de Ron dans lequel Brooke ne portait jamais rien. Mais il lui allait bien. Malgré le fait qu'il la voyait avec depuis plus d'un mois, cela le surprenait toujours.

Où est –

Dans le couloir, répondit Ron en rangeant ses affaires. Il ne rit même plus à mes blagues gay.

Hermione ignora Ron et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Les cheveux de Fleur retombaient sur ses épaules en de belles boucles argentées ceux de la fille ordinaire étaient parfaitement lisses la bibliothécaire de Percy portait toujours un chignon serré quant aux cheveux de Brooke, ils étaient toujours humides et cascadaient sur son corps nu. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient bouclés et sauvages et quand elle les attachait, comme maintenant, c'était comme si une bombe avait éclaté sur sa tête.

Je devrais aller le chercher, dit-elle en interrompant les pensées de Ron. Il ne devrait pas rester seul.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Ron la retint.

Non, je crois qu'il en a besoin, dit-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Il n'a jamais un moment à lui, il mérite bien ça.

Hermione réfléchit un instant avant de se tourner vers lui et hocher la tête.

Tu as surement raison.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit et souleva la couverture. Selon Ron, Brooke ne se serait pas donné la peine de retirer les draps. Elle se serait simplement jetée sur le lit en se caressant la poitrine comme pour lui dire « Viens là mon bel étalon ! ». Mais Hermione était tatillonne. Elle posa un livre sur son lit avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle installa un oreiller derrière son dos, saisit son livre, le feuilleta rapidement avant de choisir une page qui lui plaisait.

C'était la partie la plus pénible de la journée pour Ron après leurs randonnées forcées, les éventuelles batailles et tout ce qui leur faisait frôler la mort. Le soir, Harry déprimait, Hermione lisait et Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa femme imaginaire et à ses énormes seins qui lui hurlaient continuellement « Viens là ! »

Une histoire.

Hermione cilla.

Excuse moi ?

Ron s'installa de l'autre côté de son lit et la regarda.

Je veux une histoire. Une histoire pour dormir. Sur ce que tu veux.

Tu n'as plus cinq ans !

Ron, pour toute réponse, lui tira la langue.

Raconte une histoire. Je ne suis pas fatigué et Harry ne sert à rien, et je veux une histoire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Je n'en connais pas. Enfin je ne connais pas d'histoire que tu ne connaisses pas déjà.

Ron fit la moue tout en réfléchissant.

Que s'est-il passé en première année ?

Quoi ?

En première année. QU'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai été mis KO par l'échiquier ? Je sais que Harry a battu Quirrell et Tu-Sais-Qui mais personne ne m'a raconté les détails.

Bien sur que si, ricana-t-elle. Tu es juste trop idiot pour t'en souvenir.

Non, vraiment ! dit-il en la poussant gentiment. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

Hermione le regarda attentivement l'espace d'un instant, puis posa son livre avant de commencer.

Après que tu as été mis KO, on a couru pour voir comment tu allais.

Comme vous êtes prévenants

Tu veux m'écouter oui ou non ?

Continue, ricana Ron en prenant un oreiller contre lui.

Bon. Donc, on a vu comment tu allais, pour être surs que tu étais bien vivant, et ensuite on devait continuer. Oh ! Pas la peine de prendre un air de chien battu, tu aurais fait la même chose ! Donc, Harry et moi sommes entrés dans la pièce suivante où nous avons du résoudre une énigme et trouver la bonne potion qui nous ferait traverser les flammes. J'ai trouvé quelles bouteilles nous feraient avancer et revenir en arrière. Harry a bu celle pour avancer et moi je suis revenue sur mes pas. Il est parti faire… son Harry et moi je suis revenue auprès de toi.

Ron sourit, des souvenirs plein la tête.

C'était une bonne histoire.

Hermione se redressa et croisa les jambes.

Bien, maintenant à mon tour, je veux une histoire !

Oh, pitié ! s'exclama Ron. Tu connais plus d'histoires que moi !

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais pétrifiée ?

Ah…soupira-t-il en rassemblant ses souvenirs. Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Tu es restée pétrifiée un bon moment. Et je sais que tu sais ce qui est arrivé dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Hermione. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai été pétrifiée. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait quand vous avez su ?

Oh, dit Ron, réajustant sa position, se rendant compte qu'il était seul avec Hermione sur un lit. Et bien, on a accouru pour te voir, pour voir comment tu allais. Et on t'a apporté des fleurs, des cartes. On essayait de te rendre visite au moins une fois par jour. Des fois on ne pouvait pas, à cause du Quidditch, de nos devoirs ou de tournois d'échecs, mais quand on ratait une visite, on faisait en sorte de venir te voir au moins deux fois le lendemain parce qu'on se sentait coupables.

Les yeux d'Hermione – qui étaient d'un marron banal comparés au bleu magnifique de ceux de Brooke – s'écarquillèrent de surprise, ses joues prenant également une jolie couleur rose.

C'est vrai ?

Bien sur que c'est vrai, répondit Ron en souriant. Tu croyais qu'on t'avait oubliée juste parce que tu étais pétrifiée ?

Il la vit sourire timidement alors qu'elle ajustait son oreiller et son drap autour d'elle, essayant, tant bien que mal, de cacher le fait qu'elle se sentait flattée. Il finit tout de même par s'impatienter.

Ok, question suivante, tu étais vraiment inquiète pour ma jambe ?

Pardon ?

Ma jambe ! Quand Sirius a faille me l'arracher, tu étais inquiète ?

Hermione cessa de jouer avec le drap pour regarder Ron.

Evidemment que j'étais inquiète ! J'étais meme terrifiée ! Je me souviens t'avoir rassuré en disant que Mme Pomfresh pourrait te guérir, mais je n'étais pas complètement sure. Je me souviens avoir regardé ta jambe et m'être mise à trembler et, quoi ?

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit.

Tu tremblais à cause de ma jambe ? Je croyais que c'était parce que tu étais dans la même pièce qu'un meurtrier présumé et un loup-garou.

Hermione fit la timide à nouveau et se mit à jouer avec son oreiller cette fois.

Tu te souviens que tu ne voulais plus me lâcher la main quand Harry est sorti du labyrinthe avec le corps de Cédric ?

Ron hocha la tête et un autre souvenir fit son apparition dans sa mémoire.

Si j'avais été conscient de ce qu'il se passait au Ministère, quand tu as été mise KO, j'aurais tué Dolohov à moi tout seul.

Le sourire timide d'Hermione se changea en une moue sombre. Ron ressentit le besoin soudain de lui prendre la main pour la serrer fort. Ses mains n'étaient pas aussi bronzées ou aussi douces que celles de Brooke, et ses ongles n'arboraient pas une manucure parfaite, mais malgré cela, il dut se retenir pour ne pas céder à sa pulsion.

Quand tu as été empoisonné, murmura soudain Hermione, le tirant de ses pensées. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. C'était plus effrayant que de voir la Reine t'achever, plus effrayant que de voir Sirius te trainer sous le saule, plus effrayant que d'être au Ministère, entourée de Mangemorts. Tu avais une mine si affreuse et tu ne te réveillais pas et je n'imaginais pas ce qu'il pouvait arriver si jamais tu sombrais et Mme Pomfresh qui n'arrivait pas à –

Sa voix céda et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Brooke ne pleurait jamais dans les rêves de Ron, elle ne faisait que gémir et crier de plaisir.

Un moment de silence se passa, Ron restait muet et Hermione reniflait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et espérait que ce silence ne dure pas trop longtemps. Cela le mettait toujours mal à l'aise de n'entendre aucun bruit.

Tu penses que dans plusieurs années on se souviendra de cette soirée ?

Ron fixa Hermione.

Si tu me demandes si on sera toujours vivants dans quelques années, je croyais qu'on s'était promis de ne pas parler de cette manière la.

Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit-elle en tripotant son oreiller de ses doigts aux ongles non manucurés. Tu penses que cette soirée est mémorable ? Aussi mémorable que les histoires qu'on vient de se raconter ?

Légèrement perdu, Ron fronça les sourcils.

Ben il ne s'est rien passé de si mémorable ce soir, si ? Si Harry garde une cicatrice de sa rencontre avec ses satanés gobelins ça nous fera un souvenir, mais cette discussion, je pense pas. Oh, n'ai pas l'air si vexée, Hermione, je ne sais franchement pas de quoi je me souviendrais dans quelques années !

Hermione semblait vexée mais Ron oublia bien vite ce détail car il était bien trop occupé à la comparer avec Mme Brooke Weasley. Son pyjama était modeste, ses cheveux étaient frisés, ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus, sa peau n'était ni bronzée ni extrêmement douce, et elle était en train de pleurer. Elle n'était pas Brooke, elle était Hermione, et c'était mille fois mieux que n'importe quelle femme imaginaire que Ron avait pu inventer.

Hermione, je ne sais pas si je me souviendrai de ça dans quelques années mais j'essaierai.

Ses traits s'adoucirent et elle s'accrocha un peu plus à son oreiller. Elle répondit d'un petit hochement de tête puis s'adossa à la tête de lit, attrapa son livre et reprit sa lecture.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry refit son apparition dans la chambre, prit ses affaires en silence et partit se changer dans la salle de bains. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, ils avaient envie d'exprimer leur inquiétude mais avaient trop peur qu'Harry les entende. Ron vit Hermione lui tourner le dos pour faire semblant de lire alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle attendait le retour de Harry pour l'interroger.

Pour la première fois, Ron était bien content de ne jamais avoir rencontré de Brooke. Et il était content d'avoir accepté le fait qu'il n'épouserait jamais une femme s'appelant Sex-Machine. Et peut-être que si une fille comme Hermione pouvait tenir autant à lui, alors il ne serait pas coincé avec une Gretchen sentant le biscuit. Il n'aurait pas de Fleur, il n'embrasserait jamais une fille ordinaire, et il ne choisirait jamais la bibliothécaire. Mais il savait qu'il était déjà tombé amoureux de toutes ces filles : il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione.


End file.
